In the continuous induction heating processes in use today a tube or billet material is passed through an induction coil and heated to a temperature above its critical reaction temperature and then introduced into a highly oxidizing atmosphere. For example, after passing from the induction heating coil, the material is introduced to a highly oxidizing atmosphere of air and is passed through a water spray where it is cooled to a temperature in preparation for passage to a cut-off station. Thus, the induction heated material is cooled in an oxidizing environment and upon completion of the induction heating process, the materials are cleaned by means of several processes, including acid cleaning (pickling), sand blasting, buffing and shot, and grinding, polishing, etc.
The prior art induction heating processes are faced with two drawbacks. Firstly, the material produced has a dull finish and requires additional steps to eliminate the surface oxidation. Secondly, the material produced by the prior art processes have a relatively high hardness making them less workable.
It is known to subject metals to a reducing atmosphere during a controlled cooling down step in a process such as annealing. Exemplary of this prior art are the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,091,039; 1,905,810; 1,944,743; 2,452,915; 2,703,298; 3,171,759; 3,826,693; and 4,154,629.